


Расслабься!

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: На мини-фест, I тур. Ибики/Генма. "Расслабься! Тебе же лучше будет"





	Расслабься!

**Author's Note:**

> На мини-фест, I тур. Ибики/Генма. "Расслабься! Тебе же лучше будет"

Ибики уперся лбом в неснятую повязку, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь до хруста сжатые зубы. Генма под ним поморщился, когда едкий пот капнул в глаз, отвернулся, подставляя Ибики висок.  
– Слушай, а тебе не говорили, что фразу «Расслабься! Тебе же лучше будет!» тут должен произносить ты, а не я? – поинтересовался Генма, когда жжение в заду утихло настолько, чтобы наружу вырывался не мат.  
– Заткнись, – хрипло отозвался Ибики. – Порву. – И глубоко, медленно вдохнул. Выдохнул. Еще раз. Еще. Генма бы, возможно, поверил, что у его нежданного любовника нет проблем с самоконтролем, если бы пульс не зашкаливал за двести.  
Так что он промолчал и начал изучать окно, к которому так удачно повернулся.  
Обычное. Немытое. Вечер, кроме туч, ни черта не видно. Серый подоконник, обманчиво треснутое стекло в одной раме – всем идиотам-пленникам срочно ломиться сюда, тут особо «приятные» дзюцу. Отдел пыток и разведки, чего с них взять. Генме от них не надо было ничего, но так вышло. Если бы не пытался свистнуть на денек один из свитков Третьего и не шлялся по коридорам, ведущим в подвал, то не лежал бы сейчас с задницей на жестком столе и таком же жестком члене в ней.  
Ибики пошевелился, на пробу, осторожно. Повел плечами, проверяя, как слушается тело, наполовину вышел, вошел. Замер, прислушался к себе, усмехнулся.  
– Готов?  
Генма повернул голову, белки глаз в сумерках по контрасту казались белыми, как куриные яйца, и, как сумел, ухватился руками за края стола.  
– Не встану завтра с утра – выбьешь мне выходной, – предупредил он и захрипел, до белизны костяшек вцепляясь в стол, вбивающийся спецджонин с поехавшей крышей сейчас мог бы смахнуть обоих на пол и не заметить. «Это тебе, Генма, за предложение по-дружески отсосать, – мелькнуло у него, по комнате разносилось звякание его хитая, колотившегося о стекло столешницы. – За то, что не оставил штатного палача загибаться без антидота.»  
Ибики перехватил его поудобнее, дергая на себя, Генма обхватил его ногами, мысленно прикидывая время. Смена заступает в восемь, допрашивать начали сразу же, неизвестный Генме шпион вытерпел действие наркоты не более получаса, сам он столкнулся в вывалившимся в коридор полуневменяемым Ибики без четверти девять. Черный юмор по-конохски: принять с предателем одно и то же, а потом играть в «кто кого пересидит». И когда АНБУ уже выведут готового рассказать все, обнаружить, что антидота осталось меньше половины дозы. А аптечный НЗ – на другом этаже.  
Под затылком треснуло, не выдержав, стекло, толчки по частоте приближались к пульсу. Генма отцепил одну руку от стола, второй ухватываясь за край до дрожи в сухожилиях, и принялся за свой член. Ибики осталось меньше двух минут, потом лихорадочное желание трахаться сойдет на нет. Его задача – продержаться это время и по возможности кончить и расслабиться до того, как Ибики зайдется на нем в жестких судорогах. А то ведь порвет, как обещался.  
С каждым толчком Ибики наваливался на него, из всего лица Генма почему-то видел только перекошенный рот с оскалом, приближающийся и удаляющийся. Чуть поерзав, он ухитрился подставить задницу так, чтобы задевалась простата, по телу наконец-то пошло жаркое тепло, и Генма яростнее заработал рукой.  
Наверное, не следовало медлить, расстегивая на Ибики фирменные штаны. Или присвистывать, увидев уже багровую распухшую головку. Обхватывать на пробу не следовало точно. Глядишь, не втолкнули бы в первый же кабинет, распластывая на столе. За Генмой теперь должок – за даденное время привыкнуть. Мог бы и сразу...  
Генма дернулся, кончая, лихорадочно дергая собственный член, слыша сдавленный хрип Ибики и заставляя себя обмякать, не сопротивляясь, пока Ибики, вцепляясь ему в бока, насаживал его на себя, бешено работая бедрами.  
«Кажется, выжил», – лениво подумал Генма чуть спустя, открывая непонятно когда закрытые глаза. Ибики дышал тяжело, и его голова лежала у Генмы на груди.  
– А у тебя башка зверски потеет при сексе, – невесть зачем сообщил Генма. Ибики поднял голову, посмотрел на него и осторожно вышел, выпрямляясь. Генма поморщился и поискал взглядом куда-то отброшенный Ибики сенбон. Это показалось важнее, чем натягивать штаны.  
– А у тебя глаза красные, – так же буднично сообщил Ибики. Перегнулся через стол, открыл верхний ящик, достал оттуда упаковку салфеток, кинул пару Генме и стал вытираться сам.  
– И что? – Тот сполз со стола, потер задницу и, медленно нагнувшись, достал из-под стула укатившийся сенбон. Заодно поднял брюки и так же медленно выпрямился.  
– Ничего. – Ибики пожал плечами. – Были непривычно белые.  
– У меня капилляры слабые. – Последней салфеткой Генма тщательно обтер сенбон и сунул его в рот, уже полностью придя в себя. – Не принимай на свой счет, любитель человекообразных кроликов.  
– Не принимаю. Зато теперь мы знаем два интимных факта друг о друге.  
– И я должен быть по уши счастлив от этого, – фыркнул Генма. – Ты, кстати, как? Повторный приступ ожидается или я пошел?  
Ибики покачал головой.  
– Сейчас выпью молока, оно снимет остаточные последствия. И, кстати, я собирался воспользоваться твоей помощью отнюдь не в таком расширенном смысле.  
Спецджонин кивнул, принимая. И уже в коридоре, расходясь, уточнил:  
– Если бы не я, тебе бы так и пришлось идти? На полусогнутых до первого встречного? Аптечка в другой стороне.  
Ибики остановился, задумчиво смерил его взглядом, задержавшись на привычной ухмылке в уголках рта и сенбоне в нем же, но все же ответил:  
– Чуть дальше по коридору есть комната с резиновой куклой. В нашей работе... чем только не приходится пользоваться.  
Всё добрые чувства, что испытывал сейчас Генма Ширануи, сняло, как рукой, в один момент…


End file.
